No Mercy
by Ohioan0897
Summary: What did Kaname do after Zero bit Yuki for the first time? Come inside and find out. Warnings: Bondage, torture, sadistic tendencies, blood play. KanamexZero
1. Punishment

Hello thank you for reading! Please leave a review! It makes me happy when people provide feedback ^^

**No Mercy**

"You devoured her mercilessly." That one short sentence ran amuck in the former humans mind, echoing endlessly. Disgusted with himself, he collapsed onto the floor next to his unmade bed. Leaning his head against the mattress for support Zero tried unsuccessfully to calm himself. He still hungered for blood, and the tablets that the Night Class developed barely satiated his appetite.

He took in a deep breath as he dried his silver locks with the warm towel. Sitting there shirtless he was reminded of how Yuki had always cared for him. She wouldn't be happy with Zero if he didn't get dressed soon… These past four years she had always treated him with a gentle care he never knew. He was ashamed that he betrayed her. And it was likely to happen again. Still leaning against his bed he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping to never wake again. 

* * *

><p>Kaname walked calmly from the classrooms full of vampires, knowing full well that they were not happy with the answer he gave them. Whether it is from jealousy that someone else got to drink blood, or anger to Kaname-sama, for not sharing who did it so that they could rip the beast to shreds themselves. The farther the pureblood walked from the school the more his blood boiled. He would have to teach this soon to be Level E a lesson.<p>

Taking a sharp turn in the night the furious vampire slid through the shadows as to not be seen by anyone. One quick jump and he landed on the high window of Zeros dorm room. Using his powers to quickly and quietly break the lock, he slid unnoticed into the room where the former human sat sleeping. He took some things out of his pea coat pockets and placed them on Zeros nightstand.

Kaname turned to look at Zero with a deep-set anger that was barely under control. Slowly he lifted the boy to the bed so that he could lay him out to teach him about drinking blood from his dear girl. He reached over to the wood furniture holding his implements to grab a bag with a Hunters chain in it. It was miraculous for keeping former humans still during their training, but it wasn't quite strong enough for it to seriously injure the pureblood at hand.

Taking the boys wrists, he wrapped the chain around them and secured it to the bed frame. Moving south, Kaname took each bare foot and tied them to the corners of the bed with the remaining chains. Laying prostrate and helpless Zero began to wake as the metal slowly and surely began to melt into his skin. Aware of the fact that the new vampire was about to scream Kaname grabbed the towel and stuffed it in the opening where Yuki's blood had been captured.

Sweat beads began to form over Zeros skin due to the pain. It wouldn't be long before the links sank to his bones. Looking down at the boy Kaname was pleased to see such a painful expression on his face. The sadistic natured pureblood couldn't help but to relish the muffled sounds of agony.

"Don't even begin to think that this is going to be over anytime soon, Kiryu. Believe me, you will regret ever touching her neck. Let alone drinking from it," The pureblood spoke the words dripping with disdain. Zero then looked up at Kaname only to see the bloodlust eyes glaring down upon him. Fear took hold of him momentarily before his hunter instincts overcame it, and he started to struggle to get free. But doing so would only prove to be torture, under his now healed skin the chains rubbed against his bones that spelled a pain that was incomparable. Waiting for his captive to stop squirming, Kaname walked to the chair in the corner of the room to wait out Zeros foolishness.

After about an hour the former human wore himself ragged and was too exhausted to continue his antics. Pleased that the boy had finally given up, the beloved pureblood strolled over and grazed his sharp nails against the bare, heaving chest that lay helpless. Wincing at the touch Zero tried to sink back into the mattress, attempting to get away from the monster before him.

Slowly increasing the pressure of his nails, Kaname began to trace bloody patterns in the boys skin. Taking his other hand he moved to unbutton the offending pants that hide the things most useful for training a violent vampire. By no means did Zero need trained like most, but he did need to learn a lesson or two.

Eyes widening in shock, the former humans efforts to get away flamed anew when he realized what the pureblood was planning. Skin smoking yet again from the friction of the unforgiving links on his bones, he only stopped when there was a sharp sting on the side of his face. He looked up only to see Kaname had slapped him. Hard.

Stunned, Zero didn't move. The pureblood prince took this chance to shred the pants off of the immobile body. Kaname stepped back to the nightstand to fetch the whip. It wasn't a hunter's whip, but it still stung all the same. The dark haired vampire looked over the boy. Hands red and swollen, face covered in sweat and tears, his hair hiding his most likely empty, beaten eyes. There were pink lines around his wrists and ankles where the chains had sunk into his limbs, his lips were swollen and chapped from the forced towel gag. A once flawless torso was now covered in healing scratches and drying blood, heaving with the quick shallow breaths of a creature in agony.

Finally deciding on where to aim, Kaname drew his arm back. And with the force only a pureblood could deliver he began to show off a whole new pain level to Kiryu's senses. Hearing the muffled screams of the former human, Kaname could only enjoy the torment he brought about. Ten minutes pass and helpless Zero is covered in lashes from his toes to his neck, and even across his arms.

Stopping a moment for the boy to catch his breath, the pureblood replaces the whip in his hand with a cock ring instead. Reaching down, Kaname grabs hold of the boy's boxers just to rip them off. Hearing the fabric tear, Zero started to buck wildly to try to keep the strong vampire at bay. After throwing the last article of clothing on the floor, Kaname quickly snatched the flaccid member of the prostrate male beneath him, slammed his palm on Kiryu's hips to keep him still, and crawled onto the bed.

Zero tensed as he awaited the worst only to find that the Kuran he hated so much was gently kissing and stroking his hidden limb with care. Getting lost in the pleasure, the former human began to moan in ecstasy. Smirking at the results of his little ministrations Kaname swallowed Kiryu whole giving a few hard sucks to make sure the boy was hard. As Zero lost himself further and further he barely noticed that a cock ring was placed around the base of his now erect shaft.

"When I'm through with you," the pureblood said low with a growl, "you won't even know the difference between pain and pleasure. And you will never, betray my dear girl again."

* * *

><p>Don't worry, this story isn't complete! More will come and soon! But untill then, please press that little review button and let me know what you think! I greatly appreciate it :D<p>

-Ohioan


	2. Bloodlust

Ah, see I told you you wouldn't wait long! I was inspired by the quick reviews and finished it. Might have a bonus third chapter but I'm really not sure at the moment... Anyway enjoy the conclusion!

_As Zero lost himself further and further he barely noticed that a cock ring was placed around the base of his now erect shaft._

_"When I'm through with you," the pureblood said low with a growl, "you won't even know the difference between pain and pleasure. And you will never betray my dear girl again."_

**No Mercy**

As Kaname said those words, he let his long sharp nails dig into the poor boys member. A muffle cry was heard as blood dripped down his shaft, along his hips, ass, and finally onto the bed. As the blood spilt so did the tears. Tears that the former human could no longer hold back. Tears that held all the years of keeping the pain in. Tears that he hadn't shed since before his family was brutally murdered.

But, Kaname didn't care about Zero's pain. All the prince was interested in was making sure Zero wouldn't go after Yuki without his humanity ever again. He would be sure to drive this moment of punishment right into the boys bones, sketched forever in his memories. Without even a second thought the man on top slid his mouth over Kiryu yet again, this time healing the wounds he had inflicted, and smirked when he felt the cock grow even larger.

Scraping his fangs lightly along the tip, the pureblood removed his mouth and instead began to use his hands. One playing with healing powers, the other destructive. Using that lethal combination sent Zero into a world of sensations he never thought he would ever know. Soon the pureblood had the boy wiggling and squirming, not knowing what to do with himself. As his back arched he began making moans and groans not really aware of what was taking place. Soon enough Kaname grew weary of the squirms and sunk his nails in once again, releasing another wave of blood everywhere.

Kuran lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked off all the blood that flecked his digits. Getting up, he made his way over to the nightstand as Zero lay there crying in pain. His next item of choice was a bright green dildo with significant bumps of varying sizes scattered throughout the toys surface. It wasn't as big as others, but it would be to little virgin Zero.

However before the pureblood reached his hand for it, he instead grabbed a blindfold. Moving to Kiryu, Kaname grabbed a lock of the boy's hair forcing his head up, and roughly tied the knot to keep it in place, making sure to catch strands in the process. Taking hold of the dildo, the prince moved back into place at Zero's south pole. Coating his fingers in the still flowing blood, Kaname directed his digits directly at a certain hole. Shoving two fingers up the boy's ass caught the victim by surprise. Kiryu jerked and tensed up with out knowing that it would only make this worse.

Jamming the digits in and out, Kaname eventually stopped for about a second, but only to shove in the green implement instead. If it weren't for the towel, the entirety of the dorm would have heard a great cry never heard before. Fresh tears fell from the covered eyes of the former human. Stepping back to admire his work, the pureblood grabbed another two things from the stand. This time… nipple clamps.

Not just any nipple clamps mind you. They had a hunter spell placed on them so that the body would not heal over the spikes strategically placed for the most crucial intensity a clamp could bring. Reaching to the far nub on the bloody chest, the pureblood prince scraped his nails along the outside of the rising pleasure zone. While playing with it some more, Kaname turned the vibrator function on high to torment Kiryu. The boy had started to confuse the pain and pleasure already. Once his nipple had risen to the desired height, Kaname started on the other.

When the nub was to the size of the purebloods liking, he rose to watch Zero try to take in each sensation. The cock ring was turning the boys member blue, luckily though for him, the puncture wounds had already healed. Kaname could just barely make out the moving color of the thrashing toy, dried blood was flaking off the former humans body all over. He was panting as if running a marathon, his face thick with drying tears. Constantly struggling to get free, to undo all this madness that consumed him.

Deciding it was time; Kaname placed each open clamp just over the pert nipples begging for torture. As soon as he let them close a shrill scream let loose barely muffled by the towel that seemed to begin to take on a crimson color between two cracked lips. It was then the pureblood noticed the veins just barely starting to pop out of the boys skin. Enjoying the show, the sadistic vampire made his way back to the chair in the corner of the room to let it play out for a little while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Zero's head, he was going insane. Absolutely insane. His hunger was far worse than before and he made the mistake of dropping his guard when the damn Kuran sucked him off a little. All of the pain and the pleasure started mixing together and Kiryu could no longer tell what was good and what was bad. Where up was or even down. If he was alive or dead. All he could do is feel. Feel vulnerable, and ashamed for being caught so easily.<p>

He didn't know if he wanted it to continue or end. All he knew was that he needed blood. If he knew anything more than that… it was that he needed to come. His body ached with an intensity that he had never felt before. He couldn't remember who he was or why he was being punished as this man said. Madness slowly but surely leaked its way further into the former humans mind.

* * *

><p>As Kaname sat watching the boy squirm and moan, he couldn't help but start to get hard. Trying to adjust himself, the prince reset his position to better accommodate his… condition. What started as a lesson for his dear girls treatment had become a personal vendetta to conquer this new vampire before him. Rising to his feet the pureblood slowly stripped himself of his clothes as he made his way silently to the bloody mess of a bed.<p>

Reaching up to Kiryu's dried out mouth; he ripped the tattered towel from the boys jaws. The former human closed his mouth and clenched his teeth. Kaname grabbed the remote for the dildo and turned it off. The boy breathed a sigh of relief as his bowels finally stopped movement. Zero's heavy breathing was the only thing heard in that small dorm room.

Flinging the toy out of the vampire beneath him, Kaname straddled the boy to instead replace it with his own massively large member. Sliding into the bleeding, torn passage the Kuran prince fully seated himself within Kiryu. Without giving Zero a chance to get accustomed he pulled out in order to slam right back in. The boy screamed so hard that not a sound came out. As the prince continued his beating, he leaned over to whisper in the boys ear stopping just momentarily.

"You will drink my blood to delay your Level E nature." Kaname moved Kiryu's cracked lips to the side of his muscular throat. But the former human resisted the powerful vampire instincts and did not drink. Frustrated the Kuran prince fisted the boys hair. "You will not betray her again!" shoving the boys face into the purebloods delectable skin. This time the former human couldn't stave off the impulse to bite, and he bit down hard.

As the boy drank the Kuran prince started to move in and out yet again, adding a new spin for both parties. Snaking his hand down the bloody chest and to the swollen member of the former human, Kaname harshly removed the cock ring. Gasping at the feeling Zero unlatched from the purebloods neck, allowing the prince to straighten his back and take his large cock even deeper into Kiryu.

Groaning with pleasure the former human began bucking back creating a delicious friction that they both enjoyed. Feeling the surge of the stronger vampires powerful blood, Zero was able to get the chains out from under his skin and get his limbs free from the spellbound links of metal. New wounds opened up and blood poured off his ankles and wrists. But the boy was far too gone to really grasp the pain.

Sitting up and leaning into the pureblood Kiryu scraped his nails along the back of his Seme. Kaname let out a feral growl as he felt his back heal up from the long deep scratches. Picking the boy up he flipped him harshly to continue their actions from a whole new angle. Throwing himself back into the awaiting entrance Kuran held the former humans hips with a crushing force that would break anyone else.

Zero clutched the bloodstained sheets in his fists as he got pounded from behind. Kaname growled low losing himself in the carnal pleasure he dove into time and time again. Reaching around the boy, the pureblood started to stroke Zero in time to the violent thrusts. The former humans elbows gave out from the feelings mixing together in his stomach. With his ass even higher in the air it allowed the pureblood to penetrate deeper, hitting a spot inside Kiryu that made him weaker than ever before.

Zero started to shake as Kaname hit that same spot over and over, causing his vision to go white and sparkle. Eight thrusts later the boy felt that curl in his stomach as he came hard. Streams of white liquid landed in the messy sheets. As he came, the former human tightened his inner walls up instinctively, in turn causing the pureblood to go over the edge himself, squirting his seed up further and further into the boy under him. Kiryu couldn't help but shiver as he felt the warm substance snake its way further up his intestines.

Gasping for breath the boy collapsed on the bed and passed out. The prince slid off the bed and picked up the new vampire. Placing him in the chair, Kaname put his lips to the boys head to manipulate his memories, leaving only the message behind to not betray Yuki. The pureblood rose and moved to the bed, pulling the sheets off and obliterating them with his powers. Walking to the bathroom he cleaned himself off and got dressed along the way, checking that he got every drop of blood in the mirror. Leaving the unconscious Zero behind, the Kuran prince left the room the same way he came, and without a word.

* * *

><p>Zero later awoke tucked into his bed and with his pajamas on. He was sore. Kiryu tried to remember what had happened just hours before hand but to no avail. All he could muster together was fear and to not let Yuki down. Shaking his head free from the feeling he crawled out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.<p>

Well be sure to tell me what you think by clickin that little review button down there! If you like my writing style feel free to PM me with a request I will do my best to fufill your dreams :D, ja ne

-Ohioan


End file.
